Snippets of a Growing Love
by ShamelessDilettante
Summary: Reborn's the new secretary. Tsuna's the CEO of Vongola Corporations with an insatiable addiction to sweets. Who was the first to fall? R27. Office AU. One-shot. Contains Yaoi (boyxboy). Don't like, don't read. In celebration of the two birthdays.


**Pairing:** R27

**Warnings:** Smut/Yaoi/Slash/Lemon/Sex/Whatever-you-call-it. ._.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, sadly. Also, as I keep forgetting, none of the cover art I use belongs to me they were found on public sites such as Pixiv and as such should be accredited to those artists.

**A/N:** This is my first(ish) time writing blatant smut on a page. Dedicated to mikan27lover for encouraging me and drawing me awesome art! Love ya~! 8D

Happy birthday to our lovely Tuna and a belated one to our esteemed Hitman!

EDIT 14/10/12: Grammar structures and spelling corrected, nothing too large.

* * *

**The First meeting**

His first glimpse of his new boss was early in the morning of his first day.

A brunet with sleep hazed eyes dressed in the standard dress shirt and tie coupled with a pair of jeans trudged trough the glass door, past his desk and into the main office without so much as an acknowledgement to Reborn. This left the raven haired man rather irritated, and who wore _jeans_ into the office? At this point it should be noted that Reborn didn't know the brunet was his boss, not that the brunet acted the part.

So in true irritable fashion, the tall man stood up and stalked through the door after the brunet, wondering who this could be and why his boss would allow such an unruly person walk in in the first place. Vongola Corporations was a well known company currently ruling in the trade market, the company dabbled in all sorts of businesses, from restaurant chains to talent agencies to hotels, it was the biggest one in the world. Not anyone could just walk into the main building without a care; even he had to go through several security checks before stepping onto the building.

Stepping through the door he is surprised to find the brunet sitting in the large plush office chair, consuming a slice of strawberry shortcake while reading through a paper before signing it with his free hand and dropping it onto the cart next to the table to be wheeled away later. All the while not looking up.

"_You're_ my boss?" Perhaps Reborn should have been a bit more tactful when speaking to his new superior but he was a man of his own and the raven haired man liked being blunt; it got things going much faster than constantly skirting around a subject.

The brunet's hand paused mid-sign as he looked up, blinking blearily at the man in his office. He was startled to find a tall, handsome man dressed impeccably in a tailored suit and fedora leaning against his doorway. Rubbing his eyes to wake himself up he peered into sharp obsidian eyes, shivering slightly at the intense stare. "Um, yes? Who might you be?"

"Your new secretary."

Tsuna blinked, oh yes, he thinks he recalls Gokudera mentioning employing a new secretary for him. 'Was he supposed to come today?'

Reborn could see that the brunet was distracted by his own thoughts and couldn't help snorting; really _this_ was the boss of the largest company in the world? The sound seemed to bring the brunet out of his musings and suddenly the raven haired man found himself at the receiving end of a bright, serene smile that almost glowed.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but just call me Tsuna, I hope we'll get along well, umm..."

"Reborn."

"Reborn then!"

Reborn watched as the man took another spoonful of cake and couldn't help the quirk of his lips as the brunet sighed in bliss, completely unaware of the dollop of cream on his cheek.

The brunet seemed to notice his stare though and suddenly he was in front of Reborn holding a spoonful of cake in his face. 'When did he move?'

"Want some?" Tsuna chirped expectantly, he would love to have another person to share his sweets addiction with, even though Reborn didn't look the type.

Reborn just quirked an amused eyebrow before leaning over and licking the cream off the brunet's cheek. Leaning back again, he licked his lips and smirked when he saw the red flush that had spread across the younger man's cheeks. Then he grabbed the hand holding the spoon and slipped the cake into his mouth staring into the honey brown orbs as he did so.

With one last smirk he stalked out of the room, leaving behind a flustered brunet holding an empty spoon to his mouth.

'Looks like this job will be interesting.'

* * *

**The Second meeting**

Reborn soon found out that the pass he made at the brunet was actually a common occurrence, if the pineapple head and marshmallow freak were anything to go by. That and that the brunet had an insatiable _need_ for sweets.

"So basically, lots of elderly live there and building a new Onsen would be beneficial. Why can't they just write that instead of giving me all these numbers?!" Tsuna was glaring at the piece of paper on the coffee table, they were sitting on the sofa in front of the brunet's office desk.

"It's statistics; of course it has lots of numbers."

The brunet's eyes sparkled as he looked at the raven in awe. "You're so smart Reborn!"

Reborn just smirked, "and you're so dumb, Dame-Tsuna."

The brunet glared at him, lollipop sticking out of his mouth shifting to the right. Reborn watched the sweet roll around Tsuna's mouth for a moment longer before grabbing the white stick and pulling it out with an audible pop. He then stuck the sweet into his own mouth and smirked deviously as the brunet watched the lolly mournfully. 'Hm, orange flavoured.'

"That's my last one, Reborn!"

Tsuna tried to tug the stick out but Reborn was holding it tight with his teeth.

"You shouldn't eat so much anyway; I'm amazed you're not fat with the amount you eat." He watched as the brunet lowered his head, bangs obscuring his face. 'Have I gone too far?' That thought was exterminated when he suddenly found a mouth on his own, startling him enough to open his mouth. A tongue pushed itself past Reborn's lips, licking the inside of his mouth before quickly retreating; leaving Reborn with no time to recover from his shock.

Tsuna stood in front of him, smirking proudly with the lollipop sticking out of his mouth. He clapped his hands gleefully before spinning around and running out with a; "be right back, I can smell chocolate ganache being baked!"

Reborn absently wondered how the brunet could smell that from the kitchens a dozen floors below them.

* * *

**The Fun times**

"And you add this together and here's the total." Reborn wrote the last numbers down with a flourish.

Tsuna's hands shook as he stared at the paper before slamming the sheet down and grabbing the phone.

"Gokudera, I want to see Mukuro and Hibari in my office, **Right. Now.**" The brunet's voice was deceptively calm, a cloud of utter darkness surrounded him, an invisible wind seemed to make his unruly hair flow eerily.

"R-right away, Tenth!"

It took five minutes for both the skylark and the pineapple head to reach the top floor where Tsuna's office was located. As soon as they saw the brunet, however, both of them froze mid-stride for a millisecond before proceeding. Reborn had to admit that they hid their fear well; Hibari's hands barely shook and Mukuro's signature smirk was just slightly lopsided.

"Kufufufu, to what do I owe the pleasure for being in your presence, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Omnivore."

Tsuna lifted his head to reveal brown orbs glowing orange with rage. The air around the room seemed to freeze in the face of the killer intent flowing off the brunet's body.

"I send you two out to scout the area of Hanoi for a new hotel chain and you manage to **destroy** half the city in another one of your fights. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"K-kufufufu, I'm sure the bill-" He never got to finish his sentence.

The gardeners behind the large skyscraper stared with horrid fascination as two bodies tumbled out of the young Decimo's twentieth floor window followed by a shout; "**don't you _dare_ mention bills to me, Mukuro!**"

Reborn just chuckled before discreetly crossing out the extra zeros at the end of the bill. It sure was fun watching the brunet angry, as long as it wasn't directed at himself of course.

* * *

**The Awkward moments**

Tsuna did his best to read through the ridiculous stack of reports on his table. He didn't want to think about what he'd dreamed last night; of calloused hands rubbing against his body, a sly tongue teasing him as his hand tugged on a curly sideburn watching it spring back after he'd stretched it out. 'I wonder if they really do that-? No! No! Focus Tsuna! Don't think about your hot secretary!'

It was already too late though, for he could feel the tightness of his pants against his own growing arousal. The dark chocolate pudding melting on his tongue wasn't helping either. Because when he thought dark chocolate, he thought of that dark, devious man whose very voice just seemed to melt his core. 'Is this why I've been eating more chocolate things recently?'

Ignoring his growing erection he tried to focus on the paper in his hands.  
_

Reborn shuffled through the sheets before placing the book down; organising Tsuna's schedule proved to be a tiring experience. He leant back in his chair as he took a sip of his espresso, grimacing when he realised it'd gone cold.

He hadn't slept well the night before, plagued by one of _those_ dreams. He scowled; he wasn't a hormonal teen, why was he getting those dreams now? And about his boss no less. Not that he couldn't admire the way the brunet had moaned under him, watching that pale face flush and cry out as he thrust in particularly deep. He shook off those thoughts before standing up, maybe he needed some air.

He stalked toward the brunet's door to inform him of his brief leave. And stopped when he heard a strange sound; not the usual pen scratching on paper but... something muffled. Despite his sharp senses he couldn't make out exactly what it was. And so opened the door a minuscule amount; enough for him to peek in.

Reborn was greeted with the sight of Tsuna sitting in his armchair, legs bent and stretched out on either side of his body, the hem of his shirt in his mouth exposing a pale chest with lightly defined abs, one of his hands was fondling a pink bud the other between his legs and obscured from Reborn's vision by the large oak desk.

Not that the raven haired man couldn't imagine what it was doing, the slick sound of flesh against flesh was enough of an indicator. Tsuna's flushed face, eyes squeezed shut as muffled moans escaped his lips made Reborn's pants tighten. He watched in fascination as the brunet released a frustrated groan through his shirt.

Tsuna, for his part, was getting annoyed; he had finally given into the need to tend to his growing erection and now he couldn't come. He was close, he could feel it, but what he wanted, what he needed-! Last nights dream played before his closed eyes as he stopped pumping and slid his fingers lower, pushing a forefinger slick with precome against the twitching hole below. This would be his first time trying something like this.

Reborn's eyes widened as he watched Tsuna's face scrunch up in pain, he couldn't be doing what he thought he was doing was he?! The very image of the brunet fingering himself left Reborn gasping as his cock throbbed painfully, gripping the door tight.

This seemed to catch the brunet's attention, for he unclenched his eyes and Reborn's eyes met lust-hazed brown ones for a moment before the brown eyes widened and a startled and embarrassed yelp echoed around the room.

* * *

**The Sexual tension**

"Dame-Tsuna, it's a normal male occurrence, there's no need to be so embarrassed."

It took quite a while before Reborn could pin the brunet down and stop him from avoiding him. Reborn sighed as the brunet continued to look off to the side, face now a slight pink rather than the bright red from before. He had dragged the male to a quaint café located near the Vongola Corporation Headquarters.

Watching the brunet, a smirk wormed its way across his lips as he thought of a plan. He took a fork and stabbed a chunk of the Tsuna's tiramisù before taking a bite, savouring the bitter sweetness that coated his tongue before going for another bite. He was almost done when the brunet turned to his cake and gave a horrified screech.

He chuckled as the male glared at him and took hold of the plate, cuddling it close like it was his most precious toy. Reborn's eyes glinted as he spotted an opening and took the last chunk of cake, much to the brunet's ire. He grinned as he waved the piece in front of the brunet's nose, jerking it back as the brunet tried to chomp on the piece. They continued for another few minutes, Reborn allowing the brunet to get close enough to almost taste the cake before swinging it out of the brunet's mouth.

Tsuna was leaning across the table, knees on his seat as he almost got it! He managed to get a small piece before the fork swung away and into Reborn's mouth. The raven haired man smirked evilly as he took out the empty spoon.

Tsuna got frustrated enough that when he saw that last bit of delicious dessert disappear behind those devious lips, he unthinkingly grabbed the other man's tie and jerked him forward, crushing their lips together as the brunet slipped in his tongue, trying to retrieve that last piece of cake.

It became a battle of tongue against tongue for that last sweet piece of tiramisù. The brunet moaned unconsciously at the delectable taste before shifting forward to taste more of the raven's mouth. One of Tsuna's hands sliding from the tie and into those spiky black locks subconsciously surprised to find them soft and silky in his grip. The other hand on the table to steady himself

Reborn's hand came up to grip those soft chocolate locks, the other moving to the brunet's waist and jerking the brunet across the table and into his lap, eliciting a startled yelp that was muffled by their lips. He groaned as the brunet straddled him and felt the bulge at the front of the brunet's pants rub against his own.

Reborn slid his tongue against the brunet's mapping out the inside of the younger male's mouth, pleased when he got a muffled moan in response. They parted when they realised the lack of oxygen, a string of saliva connecting their lips. Tsuna panting slightly, his face a flushed red and Reborn slightly out of breath, a light tint across his cheeks. Obsidian met honey-brown as they stared at each other, close enough for their noses to brush.

"U-umm..."

They jerked their heads to the side to find an embarrassed waiter and the entire café staring at them.

Tsuna's face bloomed red as he glanced back at Reborn. The older man coughed awkwardly before asking, "Do you still want more tiramisù?"

The brunet just stared at the raven haired man for a moment longer before bursting out laughing, and soon a baritone chuckle joined him.

The rest of the café stared openly before edging away; it was better not to be associated with crazy people. Though there were a few who took a discreet photo of the handsome couple, the brunet was still straddling the older man after all.

* * *

**The First time**

They were at Tsuna's apartment, all the lights were dimmed.

"A-ah! R-Reborn-!" Tsuna jerked as he felt that finger wiggle around inside him, scrunching his face up as the pain raced up his body.

"Shh, it'll feel better soon." Reborn leaned forward to kiss those luscious lips, letting the chocolate in his mouth melt between them as the his other hand pumped the brunet's arousal. Perhaps using chocolate sauce as lubricant wasn't the best idea around, but he knew the sweet would distract the brunet.

Tsuna jerked his head to the side to moan loudly as he felt a burst of pleasure, his fingers digging into Reborn's back. Reborn just smirked, 'found it.' And continued to rub his finger against that spot, slipping a second chocolate coated digit into the tight hole when he felt the muscles relax enough.

"Nnn-!"

Tsuna continued to writhe against the sheets, bucking against those fingers as he felt his prostate being abused, moaning loudly. Then screamed as he felt something hot engulf his own cock. He looked down blearily to find Reborn staring back with lust filled obsidian eyes, mouth wrapped around his arousal. Then the brunet's head jerked back with another scream, fingers clwing into jet black locks as Reborn took all of him in.

Reborn smirked around his mouthful as he continued to suck and slipped in a third digit as the brunet yelled once again. He scissored his fingers carefully, not wanting to hurt the other too badly. He slipped the brunet's arousal out and gripped the bottom, before licking to top where precome leaked out and tracing his tongue around and under the foreskin.

Tsuna jerked as intense pleasure raced through his entire body, burning into his nerves. His vision had long since turned into a haze of lust and his thinking had died in the hands of that wonderful pleasure. All he wanted was Reborn, Reborn who was teasing him mercilessly at the moment.

Tsuna released a frustrated yell as he felt another burn of pleasure race through his body from those fingers, from that tongue. He jerked himself out of Reborn's grip before pushing the raven back forcefully and impaling himself on that large cock, releasing a loud moan as intense pain and pleasure raced up his spine. His vision turning white momentarily.

Reborn hissed at the tightness that engulfed his arousal. "Dammit, Tsuna you're going to hurt yourself!" Nevertheless he gripped the brunet's hips, unable to help himself as he thrust into that tight tight hole, releasing a groan as he did so.

"D-don't care! J-just want you! Want you so badly-! Ahhh...!"

The brunet gripped Reborn's shoulders in an effort to stay grounded, to anchor himself from being swept away with the waves of pleasure. Reborn's ears ring with the brunet's moans and chanted love declarations as the room echoed with the slap of flesh against flesh. Reborn stares into the honey brown orbs that almost glow with overpowering lust and emotion as the brunet rides him. Each thrust makes him grunt and groan and he leans forward in an effort to silence himself.

Reborn sucks on the junction between neck and collarbone, leaving another hickey among the many others already there. He bites into the brunet's neck at the next thrust, groaning into the skin before moving his mouth upward. Their lips connect with a fierce passion as their tongues dance, tasting as much of each other as possible and ignoring the need for oxygen as they focus on that brilliant pleasure racing through their bodies at each thrust, they are both close and they know it.

Reborn's hand rubbing teasingly against a nipple is what does it. Tsuna releases with a loud muffled cry, spilling across both their chests as white stars cross his vision, the lack of oxygen intensifying the pleasure further until he can only gasp as he loses himself to that sea of white.

Reborn grunts as Tsuna tightens impossibly tight around him, shifting Tsuna so that his back was against the bed the raven thrust into the spasming muscles and came with a groan, biting harshly into a pale shoulder as he rode out his orgasm.

Reborn flops to the side as pulls himself out, exhausted, and watches as honey-brown orbs blink blearily at him, an endearing flush spread across that pale face. Tsuna shifts his exhausted body forward and sighs contentedly as Reborn's arms wrap around his waist. He licks chocolate off the chin of his new lover, and Reborn chuckles, the sound vibrating against Tsuna's body.

"Love you, Reborn..."

Reborn blinks to find Tsuna finally asleep before leaning forward and leaving a chaste kiss on the brunet's lips. A genuine smile on his lips.

* * *

**The Jealous moments**

There was a knock at the door before Yamamoto strode in, bearing a plastic bag. Tsuna looked up from his schedule curiously while Reborn stood behind his chair.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned as he placed the bag down on the large oak table, "Dad over stocked the ice-cream back at the shop, so he said you could have these." Tsuna perked up at that and peered into the bag before looking up at Yamamoto with a wide grin and _sparkles_ in his eyes.

The next moment Tsuna had tackled the taller man to the ground (Reborn had yet to work out how it was that the brunet could move so quickly.) and started hugging the life out of the baseball fan.

"Oh my gosh, Yamamoto! Thank you! I love ice-cream~!"

"Ahahaha, glad you like it; I'll tell Dad you said so!" A sly glint seemed to enter those dark brown eyes as Yamamoto asked, "Do you need me to feed you again?"

Reborn quirked an eyebrow, 'feed?'

Tsuna sat up on the baseball fan's stomach and started blushing furiously as he whined, "T-that was a one time thing!"

Now the raven was getting irritated, why was Tsuna getting so flustered around someone else? And could they not _see_ the suggestive position they were in?

Yamamoto sat up and Tsuna slid down into his lap, "ahahaha! You were so cute though! And you made such a mess of the mango pudding!" The brunet just flushed darker at the embarrassing memory before releasing a startled squeak as he was picked up and found himself in his lover's arms.

Reborn glared down at Yamamoto, releasing some of his killer intent. Yamamoto gulped before stumbling up and heading out the door, "oops! Gotta run now, Tsuna! I'll see you after the next mission!"

Tsuna just stared at the open doorway in confusion, "eh? But he doesn't have to leave until tomorrow; he could have stayed for some ice-cream at least."

"He doesn't need to." Growled Reborn, "and I'm feeding you all the ice-cream, let's see how much you can stuff into that black hole of a stomach of yours."

"Eh?!"

* * *

**The Kinky moments**

"R-Reborn-! Don't-!" It's too late; Tsuna could feel it being pushed in and moaned as he felt it brush against his prostate. He was currently bent over his office table, pant less, Reborn crouched behind him.

"T-take it ou-! Ahnnn..."

"Why? I think you're enjoying this immensely." Reborn grinned as he leaned forward, tongue lapping up the sweet liquid seeping out of the twitching hole, taking hold of the white stick he thrusts it in, a pleased smirk decorating his face as Tsuna moaned once again.

"L-lollipops aren't supposed to be used for this-! Nnnn..." The raven smirked as he trailed his hand to the front to stroke the brunet's already hard arousal, still thrusting the sweet with his other hand and watched as the brunet jerked and moaned at his touch. Leaning over, he bit into the back of his lover's neck eliciting a sharp gasp from the brunet under him.

Nipping Tsuna's ear he whispered, "I want to see it melt inside you and then I'll eat you up." And grinned when he saw the brunet's ears flush red. Moving back he slipped the sweet out with an audible pop. "Hm, half gone. Your arse works fast, Dame-Tsuna." His reply is a flustered gasp and before the brunet can get up and hit the raven for the insult he thrusts the lolly back in. Smirking as brunet moaned in response and clawed at the table once again.

"R-Reborn!"

The raven sees the puppy dog eyes begging for him to comply and smirks evilly.

That is until the brunet's expression darkens and he hears, "We'll see who eats who up." And then Reborn releases a groan as Tsuna palms his arousal and suddenly finds himself in Tsuna's plush office chair with his pants undone and the brunet's hands buried in his boxers.

It wasn't long before Tsuna had the raven's erection down his throat, the brunet trying his best to ignore his gag reflex as Reborn groaned at the tight wet heat surrounding him.

Maybe he should tie Tsuna up next time.

* * *

**The Calm times**

Tsuna grinned as he twirled through the park, jumping around as he tried to catch the Sakura petals one-handed, the other occupied with a bottle of bubble tea. Reborn just shook his head at the younger male's antics.

"Ne, ne, Reborn? Why are they so hard to catch?"

The Raven glanced up and stared before chuckling, "I think you've caught plenty, Dame-Tsuna." He moved up the brush the petals out of the chocolate brown locks, enjoying the feeling of the soft hair running through his fingers.

Tsuna pouted at the insult, it seemed Reborn would never stop and he was the boss darn it!, before relaxing into the hand in his hair and leaning against the raven haired man's shoulder, taking in the scent of espresso and expensive cologne. He practically purred as those devious fingers started massaging his scalp, nuzzling into the expensive suit and completely unaware that Reborn had taken his tea and started drinking it.

The sound of a straw slurping up a bottle bought the brunet's attention and he snapped his eyes open to see his _empty_ bottle and an evil smirk.

"Reborn!"

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! Done! Would love to hear what you think! :D


End file.
